(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor unit having an insulation member disposed within a rotor slot to insulate between a coil and a rotor, and may reduce assembly costs and improves operation stability by modifying a structure and a shape thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, as well known in the related art, an electrical motor converts electrical energy into mechanical energy, and a rotor is a component that substantially converts electrical energy into mechanical energy by moving relative to a magnetic field. For example, a rotor rotates based on a rotational axis in a commutator motor, etc. The rotor includes a core in which a plurality of slots that open outward in a radial direction are stacked to be insulated and a coil is wound onto the slots.
As shown in the accompanying drawings, a rotor for an electrical motor includes a core and a coil wound inside slots formed in the core. A slot-insulating sheet formed as a film-shaped insulator (e.g., insulation member) is inserted within each slot. The coils are insulated from each other, and a wedge is coupled to an opening of each slot to block (e.g., obstruct) the opening. However, in such a conventional rotor for an electrical motor, a slot-insulating sheet is inserted along a shape of an interior wall of a slot to insulate a core and a coil from each other within the interior of the slot, and a wedge is coupled to an opening of the slot to block the opening. Due to separation or distortion of parts of the electrical motor, the reliability of the wedge and the slot-insulating sheet may deteriorate and costs may increase.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.